<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Desafío de Tess: Un viaje por el mundo by JoJoBaoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380092">El Desafío de Tess: Un viaje por el mundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoBaoh/pseuds/JoJoBaoh'>JoJoBaoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen, Personal Growth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoBaoh/pseuds/JoJoBaoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven conoce a una peculiar persona que lo motiva a participar en el mayor y más importante torneo en la actualidad. Acompaña a Tess en un viaje por la región para descubrir si está a la talla de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, un viaje en la cual descubrirá sus capacidades y límites, sobre todo, probar al planeta lo que es capaz de lograr.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>La historia toca los siguientes temas:</p><p>-Uso y abuso de alcohol/cigarros/drogas recreativas.<br/>-Lenguaje soez.<br/>-Humor moderado a fuerte.<br/>-Desnudez ligero.<br/>-Temas sugestivos.<br/>-Contenido sexual.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El empujón que uno necesita.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primeras horas de la mañana en el escaso pueblo de Oldale, para muchos es símbolo de que el verano está por comenzar debido al intenso calor que proporcionaba los rayos del sol, pero para otros, el inicio de un viaje que marcará su vida. Hoy varios niños van en camino a conseguir su primer compañero de bolsillo. Estas criaturas son fascinantes gracias a la calidad de vida que han otorgado para los humanos, facilitan el día a día de los quehaceres o hacen compañía para aquellas personas que lo deseen así. Aunque hay otros que prefieren criar y entrenar a estas criaturas para el combate, todo para ganar una reputación ante el mundo, siendo el objetivo de muchos chicos de hoy en día.</p><p>Se notaba la intensidad y la alegría de los menores al saber que, en cuestión de horas, serían oficialmente lo que se denominó, ’Entrenador Pokémon’, un título que solo unos cuantos verdaderamente lo obtienen gracias a su esfuerzo del día a día para al máximo a estas criaturas, además de su conocimiento en los combates.</p><p>Para muchas personas ese título es un gran paso para ser alguien en la tan peleada disputa de saber quién es el mejor, pero para otros, esto solo es un mero entretenimiento de los sábados por la noche.</p><p>Un joven que descansaba en un banco cerca de la estación de autobuses se dedicó a reírse de la ‘nueva generación’ de entrenadores, tal como los medios solían decirlo.</p><p>—Entrenadores Pokémon… Ser campeón de la liga, ¡Ja! — El joven tomó un bocado de su cigarro y soltó el humo. El muchacho tomó una posición para escuchar mejor a la oleada de padres y niños que esperan con emoción su primer compañero.</p><p>—Escucha muy bien hijo, llegar a convertirte en el campeón de esta liga es bastante difícil, pero…</p><p>—El cielo es el límite y tú solo puedes romperlo— El joven repitió lo que escuchó del padre del menor— Que mierda debes de ser para darle falsas esperanzas a tus hijos— El muchacho volvió a tomar un bocado del cigarro y sostuvo el humo por bastante tiempo.</p><p>Varios de los habitantes de la ciudad se acercaron a la estación de autobuses en espera al siguiente camión a Littleroot. Él sabe que, a la edad de diez años, por lo menos en Hoenn, pueden pedirles a sus padres una criatura de bolsillo para que empiecen a ser más responsables en sus vidas, otros los ocupan para empezar un viaje de madurez y conocer el mundo, lo bueno y lo malo de ello. Por obvias razones, el motivo que muchos chicos quieren es ser campeón de una Liga Pokémon, especialmente la que se volvió popular hace unos años.</p><p>El joven siguió escuchando el bullicio de las personas y escuchaba claramente las iniciales de la liga que todos esos chiquillos desean participan. ‘ALP’, leyó el joven de los labios de varios padres de familia, el adolescente recostó su espalda en la banca y dejó caer la colilla de cigarro.</p><p>—Supongo que lo hacen para estar tranquilos… — El joven empezó a buscar su cajetilla entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.</p><p>El aviso del conductor del transporte resonó en casi en toda la cuadra, las familias presentes no se hicieron de esperar para que se subieran en el vehículo y por fin ir al centro de Littleroot, lugar donde los chicos recogerán su primer Pokémon.</p><p>—Ya podré relajarme un poco más— suspiró el adolescente mientras buscaba su encendedor. Entre todos sus bolsillos, no logró encontrarlo y emitió un sonido de disgusto. Cuando se paró de su asiento, se topó con un hombre un poco más alto que él ofreciéndole la llama de su encendedor.</p><p>—¿Lo necesitas aún? — preguntó el hombre aun sosteniendo el encendedor, el joven colocó su cigarro en la llama para que prendiera y agradeció el gesto, ya con nuevo cigarro en mano, volvió a tomar asiento. — Una pregunta… ¿Ese es el camión a Littleroot o a qué ciudad va?</p><p>—Littleroot, el próximo sale entre media hora. —El adolescente soltó el humo del cigarro de su boca, aunque más lento de lo normal. El hombre tomó asiento a lado del chico, a lo que él le ofreció un cigarro de su cajetilla.</p><p>—Gracias, necesitaré algo con que pasar el tiempo— dijo el hombre al tomar el cigarro y lo colocó en su boca, prendió su encendedor para luego cubrir la llama con su mano. —¿Qué esperas muchacho?</p><p>—Nada en particular… solo disfruto del primer día de Junio…</p><p>—¿Sin escuela ni deberes? No te ves como esos chicos que escapan de casa, solamente quieres algo de paz, ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Algo así, aunque el bullicio de los niños de hace un momento si fue algo… molesto por así decirlo— comentó el joven al dejar caer las cenizas de su cigarro.</p><p>—Pues es así todos los años. — agregó el hombre al hacer lo mismo que el joven— Todos van a las dependencias para pedir su Pokémon y que ya sean ‘Entrenadores Pokémon’, con todo y su licencia tramitada, qué fácil se han vuelto las cosas.</p><p>—Suenas como un anciano… ¿Hace cuánto que eres Entrenador?</p><p>—Tengo 24 para ser francos y empecé hace 4 años más o menos, quien los cuenta… —El hombre colocó el cigarro en su boca para dar una buena aspirada al cigarro, sostuvo el humo y lo soltó con tranquilidad— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Hace cuánto que eres como esos niños?</p><p>—No, no quiero un Pokémon, para qué si tengo suficiente en casa…</p><p>—Nunca es tarde joven… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>—Tess, me llamo Tess.</p><p>El hombre agradeció la respuesta del joven, al estrechar su mano con la del adolescente, se dedicó a observarlo de pies a cabeza. El chico es de tez moreno claro, su estatura es promedio para la edad que aparenta, su cabello castaño completamente desordenado era cubierto por un visor que cubría lo necesario de los rayos del sol. El joven portaba un chaleco anaranjado que no aparenta ser caluroso, debajo de ella una playera blanca con una imagen distorsionada de lo que sería una pintura de un artista renacentista. Sus pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y sus tenis deportivos también aparentan sus años encima.</p><p>—Oye Tess ¿Qué planes tienes en un futuro? ¿A qué te quieres dedicar o qué anhelas? — preguntó el hombre al dejar caer la colilla del cigarro.</p><p>—Salir de aquí y dejar todo, pero se me es imposible, tengo cosas más importantes que atender aquí que ese sueño lo dejé hace tiempo. — contestó el joven a estirar sus brazos y bostezar.</p><p>—Puede ser un gran motivo o tú mismo te estás impidiendo ese sueño, sabes que el cielo es el límite y…</p><p>—No digas esas cosas… — interrumpió Tess con un tono más agresivo— Ese tipo de frases son para dar falsas esperanzas a aquellos ilusos que creen que pueden con todo, pero el mundo te devora enseguida— El joven chasqueó los dedos para rematar lo que dijo.</p><p>—Parece que hablas por experiencia… Te propongo algo— El hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda de Tess— Acompáñame a Littleroot, tengo unas cosas que hacer ahí y me caería bien una mano ahí.</p><p>—Mi mamá me enseñó que no debo subirme con extraños— comentó de forma burlona— Solo hemos compartido un cigarro y un encendedor, pero no significa que seamos <em>besties</em>.</p><p>—Buen punto, no te he dicho mi nombre— El hombre se levantó de la banca y estiró su mano— Mi nombre es Joseph Lowell, investigador y actual campeón de la Asociación de la Liga Pokémon.</p><p>Tess se quedó callado por unos segundos y miró de pies a cabeza al hombre que se decía llamar el actual campeón. De altura un poco más alto que del promedio, su tono de piel es clara y su cabello negro es lo suficientemente largo para tenerlo amarrado con una pequeña cola de caballo. Algo que captó su atención fue la vestimenta, con un traje gris cruzado de dos botones abrochados, que por debajo se aprecia una camisa formal blanca con una corbata negra.</p><p>El juego de pantalón gris y zapatos negros bien boleados resaltan el porte elegante de este investigador, además de que su Homburg grisácea lo hace ver mayor de lo que aparenta. Sobre todo, el único detalle que hace creer a cualquiera que esta persona sea el campeón de la Liga son es la mezcla de su genética asiática y europea, aunque predomina la primera.</p><p>—Wow…— suspiró el joven al apartar la mirada— ¿Qué hace el Campeón Rechazado en esta ciudad? Aquí ni en Littleroot hay algo de interés…</p><p>— Pasarán los años y no podré quitarme ese sobrenombre…— El campeón bajó un poco su Homburg para disimular el sonrojo de la vergüenza— Vengo a saldar un favor al Profesor Birch, él me guio al inicio de mi investigación y ahora quiere que le eche una mano para entregar los Pokémon a la ‘nueva generación’. Por eso pedí tu ayuda, dos hombres no podrán contra un ejército de niños, pero con tres… sobreviviremos. No te preocupes, te recompensaré con algo.</p><p>—Una oferta difícil de negar señor Lowell, pero me has convencido… señor investigador Lowell.</p><p>—Dime Joseph, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad ¿cuántos años nos diferencian? ¿seis u ocho? Acompáñame, el auto lo dejé estacionado cerca de la estación.</p><p>Ambos hombres se dirigieron al lugar indicado, Joseph invitó al joven que tomara asiento en donde más le gustase. El investigador prendió su GPS y un Pokémon de piedra con nariz roja apareció haciendo un saludo con lo que parece ser su mano. Ese Pokémon se colocó en la esquina del dispositivo para ser un compás, la cual la nariz apuntaba al norte.</p><p>Una voz salió del dispositivo dando las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a Littleroot, el investigador siguió todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra. El viaje es de alrededor de dos horas, y en lo que llevaban de viaje se hizo tranquilo, aunque la música que colocó Joseph no era del gusto del adolescente, no puede negar que tarareó una que otra al ritmo del campeón cantando.</p><p>—Sabía que la conocías muchacho, por lo menos hay gente que reconozca las clásicas…— comentó Joseph al bajar el volumen del estéreo. El dispositivo GPS señaló que a la siguiente salida da camino a Littleroot— Ya casi llegamos muchacho, prepara tu mejor sonrisa, porque esta generación de padres es algo delicada…</p><p>Al tomar la salida indicada, pasaron unos cuantos metros para que lograran ver el letrero de bienvenida a Littleroot. El joven tenía varios años que no visitaba esta ciudad, a pesar de los años, el lugar mantenía el ambiente cálido y agradable, los frondosos árboles que rodean la ciudad y varios Pokémon de tipo insecto en los troncos logran captar esa esencia que enamora a cualquier turista.</p><p>Joseph siguió el camino que le indicaba el dispositivo y con facilidad llegó a un edificio de un solo piso, no obstante, era bastante amplio, casi abarcaba media cuadra y se veía que abarca más hacia al fondo, lo cual sorprendió al joven por ver tal magnitud de edificio.</p><p>—Como te dije, sonrisa en alto y esperemos lo mejor— dijo Joseph al apagar el automóvil. Se bajó del carro para estirar el cuerpo con el fin de relajarse, el joven se bajó del transporte e hizo lo mismo pero la diferencia radica en la sonrisa falsa que desprendía Tess.</p><p>El campeón se encaminó hacia la entrada principal y este fue sorprendido por una multitud de personas afuera del edificio, la mirada enojada y penetrante logró intimidar al investigador. De manera rápida repuso su compostura para ir a preguntar a una de las personas presentes el motivo del enojo.</p><p>Tess se quedó muy atrás de la muchedumbre, ver tanta gente reunida no era lo suyo, pero las indicaciones de Joseph eran muy claras, él tenía que mantener una sonrisa en el rostro y entendió el por qué, en cualquier momento de debilidad, ellos te devorarán enseguida.</p><p>Joseph se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca y no tenía remedio para la situación presente, sacó su móvil para llamar al encargado del lugar. Tras varios tonos, la llamada fue transferida a buzón de voz, algo que disgustó al investigador.</p><p>—¿Por qué de todos los días tenía que ser este? — susurró el investigador para sí al frotarse el rostro. — ¡Por favor reúnanse todos, no estorben la calle tengo algo que decir a todos!</p><p>La multitud volteó a ver al campeón y muchos sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver el mismísimo ganador del último torneo realizado por la ALP. Por obvias razones todos hicieron caso y el ruido provocado por ellos poco a poco disminuía. Al ver que todos le habían hecho caso, Joseph se abrió camino al centro para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de verlo y que sea parejo para todos.</p><p>—Voy a tratar de ser lo más breve niños…</p><p>El investigador eligió un dispositivo color blanco con franjas rojas en medio. Tocó el centro para hacer que este se hiciera más grande y así lanzarlo al aire. Tess conocía algunos de los Pokémon de Joseph, por lo que estaba entusiasmado para ver a Typhlosion o a Staraptor. Ya cuando iba de caída el dispositivo, este se abrió y materializó una figura humanoide desconocida por el joven, pero para los niños presentes, era ver a una estrella en persona.</p><p>Casi de la misma estatura del joven, un vestido blanco predomina la criatura, aunque el cuerno rojo en el pecho es lo que llama más la atención. Lo que parece ser su cabello color verde claro cubría un lado del rostro de la criatura, esa parte descubierta resaltaba el color rojo brillante de los ojos de la criatura. Algo que notó el joven, fue ver un collar metálico con una gema brillante en medio.</p><p>—Hola niños, un gusto conocerlos— habló la criatura con una voz femenina, ella realizó el saludo de reina y una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro. Esto era inaudito para los niños, ellos no habían escuchado un Pokémon hablar como humano, por lo que los gritos de adulación no se hicieron esperar, algo que la criatura hizo que se sintiera superior y empezó a reírse como toda una doncella.</p><p>—Me permites terminar ¿Quieres? — dijo Joseph a regañadientes, pero con una sonrisa para evitar malentendidos en el público, a lo que la criatura retrocedió unos cuantos pasos—Saga, darte ese aparato es uno de mis grandes errores en estos años.</p><p>—Bah… haz las cosas aburridas…— respondió la Pokémon con telepatía hacia su entrenador. Cuando el investigador llamó la atención de los presentes, él de nuevo tomó el centro.</p><p>—El mundo está rodeado de criaturas como ella, todos tienen una función en el planeta y como nosotros somos ayudados por ellos, es nuestro deber ayudarlos cuando se les necesite. Aunque hay gente que los usa para diferentes cosas, aquí mi amigo Tess es un claro ejemplo.</p><p>Joseph da un paso a su derecha para dejarle espacio para que entrara el joven, algo que hizo quedar en shock al adolescente, la mirada del público hacia a Tess era muy fuerte, negarse sería echarse la soga al cuello, por lo que no tuvo alternativa más que entrar al centro. Con la sonrisa nerviosa saludó a los presentes, pero con un tono serio para que no denotara el pánico escénico.</p><p>—Él es un ‘Entrenador Pokémon’, son aquellas personas que buscan la gloria mediante combates a nivel global, y como ustedes saben chicos… El próximo año será el campeonato de la Asociación y tendrá como sede aquí en Hoenn, por eso mi amigo buscará el título el próximo año— El investigador se colocó en postura desafiante y preparó su garganta para hablar un poco más serio— Como él niños, ustedes pueden romper el límite del cielo, porque solamente ustedes deciden cuánto esfuerzo necesitan dar, el esfuerzo para escribir su historia en este mundo.</p><p>Los presentes se sorprendieron de las palabras del actual campeón y aplaudieron el pequeño discurso para alentar a la ‘nueva generación’ de ‘Entrenadores’. Ese discurso resonó en la mente del adolescente, volvió a decir lo de ‘el cielo es el límite’ pero algo distinto hubo en esas palabras.</p><p>Recordó palabra tras palabra, entre esas memorias recientes se le vino lo que Tess le comentó cuando estaban en la parada de autobuses. Tal vez esa frase no solamente sirve para dar falsas esperanzas, si no para alentar a cualquiera, sobre todo con esa tonalidad de voz. El joven pensó que a veces la gente necesita darse un poco de fe y esperanzas para lograr un cometido, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual Joseph quiso traerlo hasta aquí, para darle una pequeña lección, aunque le duela admitirlo, él tiene la razón.</p><p>—Niños, tener un Pokémon es una experiencia grata y emocionante, cuídenlos como si fueran alguien más de la familia, ¿Está claro? —Los pequeños presentes gritaron al unísono con felicidad.</p><p>El campeón agradeció el tiempo brindado y cuando apenas relajó su cuerpo, varios padres de familia lo rodearon para hacerle preguntas relacionadas al cuidado de las criaturas. Mientras eso ocurría, Tess se apartó del camino, él sabe que no puede responder a todas esas preguntas, pero esa preocupación le cayó encima al ver como una pequeña niña le agarró de la mano.</p><p>—Disculpe señor— la pequeña llamó al joven jalándole la mano con fuerza, aunque el dolor de la palabra le perjudicó más— ¿Usted será el nuevo campeón?</p><p>Tess se quedó escéptico ante esa pregunta, no sabe nada de los Pokémon más que lo básico gracias a los documentales de la televisión y cuando asistía a clases, se preguntó cómo él iba a ser el campeón si ni siquiera tiene un Pokémon. Aunque la sonrisa tierna e inocente de la niña, quien apenas lo conoció, depositó su confianza en él. El joven se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña para sonreírle con confianza.</p><p>—Créelo pequeña— Tess le guiñó el ojo y le dio su meñique para hacerlo una promesa.</p><p>Joseph vio cómo la niña aceptó la promesa de meñique, se limitó a sonreír y ver cómo el joven sonreía con entusiasmo, aunque sabe que necesita otro empujón para hacer esa promesa diminuta en una realidad sorprendente.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que el dueño del laboratorio se hiciera presente, llegó pidiendo disculpas mientras pedía permiso para poder abrir el lugar. Al toparse con Joseph y Tess, este les agradeció al haber entretenido a la audiencia. Antes de que metiera la llave dentro del cerrojo, la persona encargada pidió que los niños se formaran conforme una lista que llevaba consigo, lista que entregó a los ahora asistentes por obligación. Tess miró la lista y se sorprendió de ver la cuantiosa cantidad de niños.</p><p>Antes de que el joven realizara una pregunta, se fijó en el dueño del laboratorio. Un hombre que claramente pasó sobre los treinta, su cuerpo robusto era algo raro en una comunidad de investigadores, su cabello castaño está bien cuidado para lo que es su atuendo, su bata blanca está desabrochada y debajo de ella una playera azul oscura lisa, las bermudas verde crema hacían juego, para variar, las sandalias que traía puesto. Esta imagen arruinó el concepto que tenía sobre los investigadores, sobre todo al ver el atuendo de Joseph.</p><p>El joven solamente suspiró y empezó a llamar a los niños presentes para que hicieran una fila, leyó cuidadosamente el procedimiento, en el cual se tenía que entregar el Pokémon junto con un manual y además de la licencia de ‘Entrenador’. Para él esto es nuevo, para el joven siempre fue el ‘Ten 10 años, ten esta cosa, lárgate’, pero ahora todo es tan meticuloso y que todo se acomode al sistema es complicado para él.</p><p>Tess aprovechó a observar la licencia de ‘Entrenador’ al ver cómo unos padres de familia se le acercaron para hacerle preguntas, el joven a duras penas logró responder algunas, pero en otras se limitó a decir ‘detalles minúsculos, en el manual que le di a su hijo’. Esa licencia viene con un logo de la famosa ALP, quien parece ser la encargada de organizar todo este desmane, pero había muchas preguntas que le quedaban confusas, que ojalá, Joseph le pudiese responder.</p><p>Varias horas pasaron y el último niño recibió su criatura de bolsillo para que al fin se pudiese declarar ‘Entrenador’. Tess tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la entrada principal y soltó un suspiro frustrado que se podía escuchar en toda la cuadra. Acto que no impresionó a los investigadores, al contrario, el joven expresó lo que ellos sentían en ese momento.</p><p>—Dios… ¿Qué le dan de comer a estos niños? — El joven volvió a dar un suspiro frustrado.</p><p>—Pero no hemos terminado— comentó Joseph al acercarse al encargado de la oficina para pedirle prestado la PC— Quieras o no, te tengo que recompensar por la ayuda masiva que nos brindaste hoy.</p><p>El campeón colocó dentro de la computadora su licencia y el monitor proyectó el logo de la ALP, la cual Tess observó con mayor detenimiento. Es similar a la que se presentó en Unova hace años, pero este se diferencia al tener una corona de laurel dorada y dos estrellas debajo de la corona, el joven asumió que hace ilusión a la cantidad de eventos principales realizados.</p><p>—Ten, todo tuyo.</p><p>El investigador se acercó al adolescente para hacerle entrega de lo que parece ser el famoso dispositivo de captura, aunque este tiene un color diferente al que él conocía o el que Joseph tiene en su Pokémon que presentó hace unas horas. De color negro de la mitad para arriba con una franja roja en medio, la mitad para abajo es blanco con franjas rojas a los costados. La mirada de Joseph indicada que el joven debía abrir la Pokéball, bajo esa pequeña presión decidió tocar el botón de en medio para hacer grande el dispositivo y liberar la criatura que tenía dentro.</p><p>Al materializarse el Pokémon, la figura de lo que sería una hormiga anaranjada apareció frente a él, con una cabeza bastante grande y su zigzagueante boca puede intimidar a cualquiera, pero parece que no es así, la criatura parece actuar de manera dócil, amigable y curioso, ya que, en vez de ver a los presentes, se dirigió a las máquinas para intentar morderlo, algo que el nuevo dueño lo detuvo al sostenerlo en sus manos.</p><p>—Lo he visto en un documental acerca de los desiertos de aquí en Hoenn, pero no ubico su nombre… es con T ¿Verdad? — preguntó el joven al ver detenidamente a la criatura.</p><p>—Su nombre es Trapinch, joven…— El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos— Vaya… te puse a trabajar y ni siquiera pregunté tu nombre y mucho menos presentarme— El encargado del laboratorio se acercó para estirar su mano derecha. — Mi nombre es Birch, te agradezco de nuevo por haberme ayudado, de hecho, permíteme un segundo.</p><p>El profesor se dirigió a la parte trasera de su laboratorio y estuvo ahí durante varios minutos e hizo preocupar a los presentes, ya que se escuchaban cajas caer, uno que otro objeto metálico y en el peor de los casos, quejidos del encargado. Ya cuando regresó, tanto como Joseph como Tess alzaron una ceja de ver cómo el profesor estaba cubierto de polvo, pero lo que llamó la atención al joven, fue ver una cápsula con tres Pokéball dentro.</p><p>—Te pienso recompensar como lo hizo Joseph contigo— El profesor dejó la cápsula y apretó el botón para abrirlo. —Verás, desde que la Asociación se forjó hace un poco más de un lustro, el proceso de selección de Pokémon cambió bastante como ya lo notaste. Ahora hay un registro muy meticuloso.</p><p>—Supongo que tiene como objetivo regular cada posible integrante para su torneo…— asumió el muchacho.</p><p>—Así es, pero bueno, contigo va a ser a la antigua. El Profesor Birch abrió los tres dispositivos de captura para materializar a las criaturas que estaban dentro.</p><p>El primero fue un Pokémon lagartija de color verde y en su panza color rojiza, la cola de la criatura tiene un color verde más oscuro. El Pokémon tenía una postura orgullosa y su rostro denotaba que se sentía la gran cosa a pesar de ser una criatura para los nuevos entrenadores.</p><p>El segundo Pokémon es una criatura que se parece a la de un cochino color anaranjado, pero debajo de lo que sería su cintura es de color negro, aunque parece que forma un atuendo de luchador, sobre todo que la mancha negra que cubre su rostro forma una máscara. A diferencia del otro Pokémon, este dormía y parecía que no le molestaba el ruido de la lagartija.</p><p>Por último, la otra criatura tiene forma de un pingüino color azul cielo en su cuerpo y en su rostro predomina más el azul fuerte. En la parte superior de su pecho se puede apreciar unos puntos blancos. Este Pokémon veía a sus alrededores posiblemente preguntándose ‘¿Qué hago aquí?’.</p><p>—Estas criaturas llegaron a mí debido a un descuido de la Asociación o que los que se habían registrado nunca llegaron por ellos, así que… que mejor que dártelo a ti. — añadió el profesor cuando se alejó de la mesa para darle espacio al joven, pero para sorpresa del dueño del lugar fue ver a Tess ya sosteniendo a un Pokémon.</p><p>—Te ves tan perdido al igual que yo, a lo mejor nos estamos haciendo la misma pregunta… ¿Qué mierdas hago aquí?</p><p>El adolescente se quedó mirando a la criatura por un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus mayores lo andaban observando. Sostuvo la criatura en sus manos y se acercó al profesor para reclamar al pingüino como el regalo que le fue prometido. El joven agradeció el gesto brindado por los dos y decide regresar a sus criaturas a su respectivo dispositivo.</p><p>—Sabes Tess, pareces un chiquillo— comentó Joseph al darle unas palmadas en la espalda del joven. — Un Trapinch y un Piplup son una pareja bastante rara, pero funcional para el torneo en el que vas a participar.</p><p>—Espera ¿Qué? — El joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que captó el mensaje— Viejo, no… Yo no voy a participar en el torneo ni de loco… Ni siquiera sé nada de combate Pokémon ni de…</p><p>—Si jugaste Pokémon Stadium ya sabes lo básico— interrumpió el campeón con una sonrisa burlona— Además ¿Qué es lo que impide salir a desafiar al mundo?</p><p>—Que no tengo experiencia en el mundo real… Esto está afuera de mis límites.</p><p>—Y los límites se crearon para romperlos— añadió el Profesor Birch al acercarse a la plática— Un Pokémon cambia la vida de cualquiera, pero obviamente sabiéndola usar. Que no te intimide eso, todos empezamos con cero conocimientos y cada uno aprende de diferentes formas.</p><p>—Y… ¿Los gastos de mis viajes? ¿Cómo sabré si estoy tomando la dirección correcta hacia la siguiente ciudad? — preguntó el joven con miedo.</p><p>—¡Eso es lo divertido de una aventura! — exclamó Joseph con alegría— Entiendo que sea difícil, pero este será un gran cambio para tu vida.</p><p>—Yo nunca pedí un cambió de mi vida, estoy bien como estoy— dijo Tess más calmado, tomó un bocado de aire para luego suspirar con lentitud y dirigirse a la puerta principal— Agradezco esto, pero…</p><p>—Salir de aquí y dejar todo… ¿Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos? — El campeón detuvo al joven con esas palabras.</p><p>Tess se quedó mirando la puerta sosteniendo la manija, esa frase que le dijo hace unas horas resonó muy fuerte en su mente. En cierta parte Joseph tenía razón, dejar Oldale es su mayor sueño, pero no sabría cuantificar los problemas que surgirían si toma este desafío o no. El adolescente abrió la puerta y se salió sin decir nada, el silencio llegó a la sala del laboratorio.</p><p>—Bueno Profesor… ¿No tendrás esa bebida que la otra vez me diste? Tengo antojo de tomar uno desde que llegué aquí a Hoenn. — Joseph acabó con el silencio incómodo al tomar asiento cerca de la mesa donde yacían las demás Pokéballs.</p><p>—¿No piensas detenerlo? — preguntó consternado Birch.</p><p>—Es un adolescente, hay que darle tiempo y espacio, tú muy bien lo sabes ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Eso no lo puedo negar…— El profesor se rascó la cabeza y le pidió a Joseph que esperara unos momentos en lo que le traía lo que el investigador le había pedido.</p><p>En lo que los adultos aprovecharon para actualizarse, Tess reposaba su espalda en la pared, el joven cerró sus ojos y empezó a listar las cosas en la que le beneficiase tomar este viaje, quiso tener una balanza para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. El joven empezó a escuchar a sus alrededores, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que chocaban con el viento, el llamado de unos Pokémon insecto para recordar que el verano está por comenzar. Todo estaba en calma, justo lo que necesitaba el joven.</p><p>Al cabo de una media hora el joven regresó y vio cómo sus mayores estaban platicando al fondo del laboratorio, él no quiso interrumpir, así que agarró una silla para esperar que a los adultos terminasen de hablar. Pero su curiosidad era mucho, por lo que poco a poco se acercaba con la silla para enterarse de qué hablarían dos investigadores.</p><p>—Joseph, tu investigación es bastante interesante a mi punto de vista, y me sigue sorprendiendo de cómo es posible que un Pidove haga ver a un ciego— comentó el profesor al dejar su bebida en la mesa— Si ambos sabemos que los Pidove olvidan todo para la mañana siguiente y siguen su vida tal cual, esto es obra de… cómo se llama… <em>¿Soul Bonding?</em> </p><p>—<em>Soul Bonding, Soul Trigger, Seventh Sense</em>, llámalo como tú quieras, pero esto es una mezcla entre el refuerzo y mi investigación. — Joseph dejó su bebida en la mesa y soltó un suspiro de alegría— Como ambos sabemos, el refuerzo es algo con lo que cualquier Pokémon se puede hacer gracias a la recompensa y o castigo, este aprenderá qué debe de hacer ante ciertas situaciones, en caso de mi chico Fernando, él logró que su Pokémon aprendiera a realizar actividades sencillas antes de que su entrenador se levantase en la mañana. Ahora con lo que ‘puede ver’, entra el <em>Soul… thingy</em>, Fernando no ve cómo nosotros, pero con la ayuda de su Pokémon, puede percibir sus alrededores, él me explicó que puede ‘ver’ como unas líneas rojas, haciendo que se guíe su día a día en base a las líneas rojas.</p><p>Esa plática resultó interesante para el adolescente, obviamente hay cosas que hay que no entiende y que hay detalles que se deben pulir, es por eso que no se ha hablado mucho de eso en la televisión, pero captó más su atención la conexión Entrenador-Pokémon, eso es lo que define si esto del ‘<em>Soul Bonding’</em> resulta ser algo diferencial entre una persona normal y alguien que lo ocupe para el combate, que supuestamente eso es lo que investiga Joseph, el uso de este fenómeno para el combate Pokémon.</p><p>—Oh… ahí estás… ¿Todo bien? — preguntó el campeón ofreciéndole la bebida que tanto le gusta a Joseph, pero es detenido por el Profesor argumentando que es una bebida alcohólica. — Lo conocí fumando, es obvio que sabe tomar el muchacho.</p><p>—Sí tomo, pero como también fumo, decidí optar por este, mínimo no quiero matar mi cuerpo tan rápido.</p><p>—Tú muy bien, no seas como yo— concluyó Joseph al tomar de su bebida. — Lo que me importa ¿Tomaste una decisión?</p><p>—No… necesito más tiempo para decidir…</p><p>—Vale, podrás decidir en el transcurso del viaje de regreso, no quiero manejar de noche, así que es mejor que ya partamos— Joseph se levantó del asiento y agradeció la hospitalidad del profesor, sobre todo, agradeció la reja de la dichosa bebida que tanto le gusta al campeón.</p><p>Ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde dejaron estacionado el carro y fueron acompañados del Profesor para despedirse como es debido. Después de un fuerte apretón de mano para decirse un ‘hasta luego’, el campeón prendió de nuevo el GPS, él ordenó que se tomara el camino más rápido para llegar a Oldale antes de que fuera muy de noche.</p><p>El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, poco a poco la luna se hacía presente en la carretera. Nadie se dirigió la palabra en las casi dos horas de viaje, Joseph sabe muy bien que le dio el empujón que necesitaba para que tomara la iniciativa, pero la última decisión la tiene el joven.</p><p>De vez en cuando volteó a ver a Tess para ver cómo estaba, en todo el viaje fue igual, mirando por la ventana suspirando una que otra vez. Joseph se preguntó si lo que hizo le dio mucha carga al joven, se sintió mal, pero mantuvo su decisión de ayudarlo en lo que pudiese.</p><p>—Mira Tess…—Joseph irrumpió el silencio al ver el letrero de bienvenida a Oldale— Si no quieres tomar el desafío, está bien, cualquier decisión que tomes es buena, pero escúchame— siguió hablando con un tono amigable manteniendo su mirada en la carretera—Cuando de una forma u otra empieces a culpar a todos por tus fracasos… Recuerda que desechaste una oportunidad única en tu vida, así que no tendrías el derecho de culpar a gente que no tiene nada que ver… Fue tu decisión y solamente tuya, nadie te dijo ‘no lo hagas’, pero sé que hay más motivos personales en lo que no pienso entrometerme…</p><p>Tess se mantuvo en silencio en esa pequeña plática y odió admitirlo, pero Joseph tiene razón, se le está presentando una oportunidad única, pero se pregunta del por qué no lo acepta, cualquiera diría sí de inmediato. Aunque sabe muy por dentro que es el miedo del mundo afuera de su pueblo, él es un ranchero, qué va a saber un pueblerino del mundo tan inmenso que lo rodea, lo poco que sabe del mundo es gracias a su papá, quien lo guía cada vez que va a visitarlo.</p><p>Al llegar a Oldale, Joseph se estacionó cerca del hostal donde se está hospedando, como el joven sabe, al campeón no le gusta viajar de noche por lo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para viajar a la siguiente ciudad. Tess se despidió del investigador, no obstante, el campeón lo detuvo al agarrarlo del hombro, el joven no se molestó en voltear a verlo.</p><p>—Si realmente quieres irte de aquí, te estaré esperando en el Centro Pokémon a las diez de la mañana…— Joseph soltó el hombro del adolescente para entrar al hostal. Tess tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo soltó con lentitud, decidió voltear a verlo, aunque el campeón ya no estaba.</p><p>El joven ya no quiso perder más tiempo y se encaminó a su hogar. Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que vio fue a su madre acostada en el sofá completamente dormida, ni el ruido de la puerta, ni de las llaves y ni siquiera las cosas que botó por accidente lograron despertarla.</p><p>—Por todos los cielos…— El joven entró a su habitación y buscó una sábana para cubrir a su mamá.</p><p>Aquí fue cuando se dio cuenta de un gran motivo por el cual no puede tomar el desafío, su madre. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que lo ha cuidado por varios años descansar plácidamente, aunque se le nota el cansancio en su rostro.</p><p>El joven se sentó cerca del comedor y empezó a meditar si esta oportunidad única en su vida valdría la pena. Vio todas las posibilidades, vio qué necesitaba económicamente, tuvo que poner todo en la mesa, incluida su madre.</p><p>Varias horas pasaron y Tess se le veía cansado, pero aún con la duda, no sabe qué decisión tomar, nunca pensó que salir de casa sería tan difícil bajo estas circunstancias, el sueño le ganó y se fue a su cuarto a descansar y seguir meditando sobre la decisión más importante en su vida.</p><p>La mañana llegó sin ningún inconveniente, Tess se levantó de su cama y lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora en su móvil, al darse cuenta de que eran las 8:30 de la mañana, este saltó de la cama y se fue a la cocina. Todas las mañanas a las 8:40 su madre desayuna para ir a su primer trabajo y él se estaba mortificando por lo tarde que es.</p><p>Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que notó fue ver una carta pegada en el refrigerador, el joven se sorprendió al ver que era la letra de su madre, la tomó y fue a su cuarto para preguntarle del por qué dejó eso. Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, el joven advirtió de que iba a entrar, para sorpresa del adolescente fue ver que no había nadie. Tess vio de nuevo la carta y este fue el momento que decidió abrirla</p><p>
  <em>Hijo mío: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te escuché hablar de este supuesto viaje que planteas hacer, fui de atrevida a tu cuarto y me di cuenta de que ya tienes Pokémon contigo, ¡Me sorprendiste demasiado! Nunca habías querido tener uno y me echo la culpa, tampoco fui una persona muy apegada a ellos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tess, este desafío que te propones es lo mejor que puedes hacer, es la oportunidad de que conozcas el mundo, de que salgas y hagas el mundo tuyo, toma esta oportunidad que Yo nunca tuve. Sé que podrás llegar lejos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te quiere; Mamá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> PD: Tu padre me habló en la mañana y hablamos acerca de esto, tienes el permiso de ambos, no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sola. En el cajón donde guardo las fotos hay una caja con dinero, úsalo para tu viaje. </em>
</p><p>El joven se cubrió los ojos y empezó a reírse para evitar soltar lágrimas. Tess agradeció el apoyo de ambos y se dirigió a su cuarto para empezar hacer maleta, buscó unos materiales de costura para hacer modificaciones en su ropa de viaje. Al tener todo lo necesario en orden tomó las llaves de su casa y miró su hogar.</p><p>—Esto era lo que necesitaba ¿Verdad? — dijo el joven al colocar sus dos compañeros dentro de su chaleco. Tess sacó sus audífonos y se dirigió al Centro Pokémon dando pasos firmes, este siendo su primer paso a una nueva vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "El viaje no es viaje si no..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El joven antes de que tomara el camino hacia el Centro Pokémon, quiso ir a visitar a su padre para pedirle consejos para su largo viaje. Él se encontraba en su negocio matutino, la cual es un puesto de desayunos que está ubicado a unas cuantas calles atrás de su principal destino.</p><p>Al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver lo que él considera su única amiga, una chica colegiala dos años menor que él, de figura bastante delgada, de cabellos largos y oscuros con las puntas coloreadas de azul marino. Su uniforme escolar consta de un vestido verde opaco y una blusa de manga corta, ambos sin ninguna arruga. Sus zapatos negros bien boleados, prácticamente llevó puesto un conjunto impecable.</p><p>La chica se percató de que la estaban observando y vio que era su amigo, lo cual lo saludó e invitó a que se sentara con ella, petición que no podía rechazar, por ello tomó el asiento frente a su amiga.</p><p>Junto a ella también estaba su Scyther, uno de los pocos Pokémon que sabe reconocer el joven, esta criatura estaba desayunando ‘el’ platillo de su padre para los Pokémon, la cual es una mezcla de diferentes bayas tropicales hecho papilla junto con especias importadas de Unova, región de origen de su papá.</p><p>—¡Hasta que te dejas ver! — Exclamó la chica al dejar su almuerzo en el plato— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que trabajas con tu papá en las noches…</p><p>—No es un trabajo, solo vengo cuando necesito dinero… ¿Y mi papá?</p><p>—Preparándome otro desayuno para mí, sabes que me da hambre muy seguido…</p><p>—Con todo lo que comes y mantienes esa figura… Eres la envidia de todas las mujeres Aileen…— Agregó el joven con cierta burla, algo que el Pokémon no le agradó escuchar y miró con cierto desdén al adolescente.</p><p>—Apenas me vengo fijando… ¿Por qué andas vestido así? ¿Al fin harás ejercicio? Tess vestía de manera deportiva, unos pantalones poliéster color gris oscuro, una playera deportiva manga larga de la misma tela y color, encima de eso lleva un chaleco deportivo color rojo oscuro, la cual hizo reparaciones antes de salir de su viaje con el fin de poder guardar sus compañeros dentro del chaleco. Su vieja y confiable visera sigue en su poco arreglado cabello para aparentar que se preocupa por su cuidado capilar.</p><p>—Es algo complicado… Por eso quiero hablar con mi papá…— Justo cuando terminó esa frase, su papá salió de su establecimiento con una bolsa con más de un desayuno adentro. Al ver a su hijo sonrió de oreja a oreja, su padre es idéntico a su hijo, la única diferencia es la sombra de la barba y que él si procura peinarse.</p><p>—¡Muchas gracias Señor Albein! — La joven juntó sus manos por el gesto y a su vez preguntar por el total.</p><p>—Ay hija, dime por mi nombre y no te preocupes, va por la casa— Los ojos de la chica brillaron de la emoción y agradeció el gesto brindado por el señor, Tess se limitó a dar un suspiro largo mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>— Tess… supongo que vienes a pedirme algo y no estamos hablando de dinero…— Palabras que hicieron reír al joven.</p><p>—Si… necesito un consejo…</p><p>—Tuve un buen presentimiento, espérame por favor.</p><p>Ernest entró de nuevo a su establecimiento y enseguida regresó con tres libretas bastante gruesas y viejas. Al dejarlas en la mesa, Tess vio el título del primer cuaderno, ‘Guía de viaje y de entrenador, Volumen 1’, lo mismo decía las otras dos libretas solo que el volumen cambiaba.</p><p>—Esto te va ayudar bastante, son todos los apuntes que hice mientras viajé por toda Unova cuando tenía tu edad, al oír que tú también emprenderías tu viaje no sabes lo que sentí…— Su voz estaba lleno de orgullo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo.</p><p>—No sabía que eras entrenador Pokémon de adolescente…</p><p>—¿Apoco no sabías? Tu papá me prestó estas libretas cuando tenía que hacer un ensayo de combates Pokémon, sabes que gracias a él tengo a mi Scyther.</p><p>—A veces me pregunto si te quiere más a ti que a mí…</p><p>—Dejemos las pequeñeces para otro día, hijo… —El señor se acercó a su hijo y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Tess— Nunca creí que llegaría este día, de hecho… esto lo tenía planeado para tu cumpleaños número 17… la misma edad en la que yo empecé mi viaje.</p><p>Ernest sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de entrenador con foto y nombre de su hijo junto con una Pokéball de color rosa por completo con unas líneas amarillo pastel que cubren cierta parte de la mitad, una franja azul hace la separación del centro. Al materializarse la criatura, reconoció la figura de esta, porque ha visto fotos de la evolución en sus clases de historia universal.</p><p>Parece un muñeco de arcilla que mezcla dos tonalidades de azul y lo que parece ser dos bandas cafés cruzan la criatura. Cuatro extremidades de piedra forman lo que serían sus piernas y brazos.</p><p>—No puedo imaginar a mejor compañero para tu viaje que este pequeñín llamado Golett. — El joven agradeció a su papá con mucho orgullo al saber la confianza que le deposita en lo que sería su gran hazaña, tomó el regalo y lo colocó junto con sus demás compañeros.</p><p>—Espera Tess… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — La joven preguntó mientras seguía con su almuerzo.</p><p>—Aileen… Para hacer el cuento corto, voy a emprender mi viaje por Hoenn para participar en el torneo de la ALP</p><p>—¿Te vas a ir? Por… ¿Cuánto tiempo?</p><p>—Supongo que hasta termine el torneo… Estamos empezando junio y el torneo será antes del nuevo ciclo escolar en Abril… Por lo menos diez meses.</p><p>—Ah… Vale…— La chica se escuchaba desalentada, por ello el joven se acercó a su amiga para alentarla un poco. — Ahora quien me va ayudar con mis tareas, lavar y planchar mi ropa, darme de comer y…— Aileen es detenida por un karatazo suave en la cima de la cabeza.</p><p>—Ya estás muy grande para hacer esas cosas tu sola…— La joven se empezó a sobar y miró a su amigo con puchero. — Siento que si sigo aquí más difícil será la despedida… Así que, hasta luego… Papá, si ves a mi mamá, despídete en mi nombre por favor. — Petición que aceptó el señor con una sonrisa.</p><p>Al darse media vuelta y partir hacia el Centro Pokémon, el joven es sorprendido por su amiga que lo tomó del brazo para aferrarse a él. Ella volteó a ver al papá de Tess para despedirse y agradecer el desayuno, su Scyther la siguió, pero la chica decidió guardarlo en su Pokéball.</p><p>—Aileen… de por sí es tarde para que llegues a la escuela, yo voy al Centro Pokémon y…—El chico se detuvo para voltear a ver a su amiga de frente, lo primero que vio fue una notificación de que Aileen tiene justificante para llegar tarde al colegio.</p><p>—Te acompaño hasta ahí, no es mucho lo que tendría que caminar. —El joven negó con la cabeza, pero con el agarre firme que tenía Aileen, era difícil decirle que no.</p><p>Al encaminarse de nuevo en su camino, Tess chocó de hombros con otra persona, este iba cubierto con un cubrebocas y unos lentes de sol, lo cual se le hizo extraño. El joven se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia, a lo que el extraño lo detuvo y sacó una foto, imagen que reconoció de inmediato, por lo cual señaló el camino del negocio de su papá. Esta persona hizo una reverencia para despedirse, al darse media vuelta, sacó un selfie stick y empezó a grabar.</p><p>—Nunca había visto este tipo de turistas…—Señaló Aileen mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amigo.</p><p>—De seguro viene de paso, el camino más corto a Mauville es por la ruta acuática al norte de aquí… Vámonos que se te hace tarde.</p><p>Los adolescentes no tardaron en llegar al centro Pokémon. Tess al soltarse del agarre de su amiga, esta de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza, acto que no solo incomodó al chico, si no lo preocupó por cómo se aferraba a él.</p><p>—Aileen, la gente nos puede ver…— Susurró el joven.</p><p>—No me importa…— Contestó la chica aferrándose a su amigo con más fuerza.</p><p>—Aileen...— Tess suspiró, dejó que pasara unos segundos. El joven tuvo que separar a su amiga y le acomodó el cabello a los lados para poder darle un beso en su frente, un gesto bastante cálido para la joven.— No me voy para siempre, será por unos meses, quien sabe, a lo mejor pueda cumplir con lo que te dije hace tiempo, pero por ahora… trataré de llamarte todos los días, te lo prometo.— El adolescente le alza el meñique, un acto cursi de su parte pero efectivo con su amiga.</p><p>La chica se despidió de Tess y lo amenazó si no cumplía con su promesa, palabras que hicieron reír al joven. Al ver cómo Aileen se alejaba, el joven entró al Centro Pokémon. El adolescente tomó asiento en la sala de espera y notó los panfletos que estaban en el estante de recepción. Al tomar uno y darle una escaneada, se enteró de cómo funciona el torneo y cómo puede lograr su participación.</p><p>—¿Aprendiendo eh? — Joseph le habló por la espalda al chico lo que provocó que saltase del susto. — Perdón, no era mi intención… ¿estás listo para empezar?</p><p>—Bueno, si ya tengo esto solo me queda una pregunta— dijo Tess al dejar el panfleto— ¿Cómo funciona todo este torneo Señor Joseph?</p><p>—Buena pregunta y no me digas Señor, tengo 24— respondió Joseph algo nervioso, pero enseguida regresó en sí.— Verás, hace tiempo conseguir una medalla de gimnasio solo era un logro para muchos, ahora es un requerimiento— explicó el campeón al mostrar su medallero de Johto y Tess vio las medallas con cierto asombro—Se necesitan ahora para ser alguien que se respete para los ojos de la Asociación, conseguir las ocho medallas te asegura un lugar en la fase de grupos del torneo.</p><p>—¿Fase de grupos?</p><p>—Con eso te quiero decir que cualquiera puede entrar al torneo, pero es casi difícil conseguir un pase de las eliminatorias— continuó Joseph— Antes, al reunir las medallas podías enfrentarte a la élite de la región, ahora es un lugar para ser aclamado ante un público, titularse como el Verdadero Campeón es la prueba que ya muchos desean.</p><p>—No entiendo eso… —Vencer a la élite y al campeón te otorgaba el título de ser un… campeón— acentuó Joseph en la última palabra— Pero con la ALP, deberás a derrotar a tanto rival de tu mismo nivel, demostrar ante todos que eres el mejor del mundo.</p><p>—Entonces… Debo conseguir las ocho medallas para mínimo decir que llegué a la fase de grupos— dijo Tess con cierta confianza al apretar sus puños, al escuchar eso, Joseph hizo una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>—No te tomes esto a la ligera— comentó Joseph con cierto enojo— Esto es un evento que se realiza cada cuatro años, además de que no solo es exclusivo para Hoenn, diferentes entrenadores del mundo vienen por un lugar, esto no es un juego… Esto es el deseo de muchos— concluyó el campeón.</p><p>—Tranquilo, sé lo importante que es esto, pero ¿no es mejor ir con tranquilidad? Ya sabes… Relax…— manifestó el joven de Oldale con un tono despreocupado.</p><p>—Como quieras…— Joseph tomó camino hacia la salida— Vamos a Petalburg, ahí verás lo que tienes que aprender.</p><p>Al salir del Centro Pokémon, un carro de color negro estaba estacionado en la orilla y una mujer esperaba en la puerta del piloto. El campeón se acercó a la mujer para agarrarle de la barbilla para verla de frente y darle un beso.</p><p>—¿Este es el chico? — La mujer preguntó sin rodeos, a lo que Joseph respondió asentando con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tess te presento a mi esposa, Celeste.</p><p>—No se supone que tú…— El adolescente quiso terminar la frase, pero fue interrumpido por el campeón con solo alzar su dedo índice.</p><p>—Olvida lo de mi apodo, ¿quieres? — La mujer se limitó a reírse de lo ocurrido y se acercó al muchacho.</p><p>—Celeste Silva de Lowell, un gusto chicuelo…—La mujer extendió su mano para estrecharla a su vez de guiñarle el ojo.</p><p>El joven se presentó formalmente y notó enseguida que ella es de proveniente de la región de Sudamérica por su piel morena, aparte de su figura bastante atractiva. Ella parecía más directa y con una mirada que puede intimidar a cualquiera, no obstante, la forma en la que se presentó al joven le hizo cambiar de opinión para bien o para mal.</p><p>—Bueno, el tiempo es oro— Indicó Joseph al mirar la hora en su smartphone. — Hay un bootcamp en Petalburg que te ayudará a conocer sobre los combates Pokémon.</p><p>—¿Un qué? — El joven no recibió respuestas, solo la indicación de que se subiera al carro.</p><p>Al no quedarle de otra, se subió al automóvil y como buen muchacho, respetó todas las indicaciones que le pedían sus mayores. Al arrancar, Tess notó que Aileen seguía ahí y se despidió de ella, pero la joven le señaló el celular. El joven checó su dispositivo móvil y vio un mensaje.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué haces con Joseph ahí? ఠ_ఠ 10:03</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Este… Es una historia larga… 10:04 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Tu papá lo sabe? (；ﾟДﾟ) 10:04</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sí y no… 10:04</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Σ(￣ロ￣lll) 10:04 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vale, cuídate ¿Quieres? 10:04</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lo mismo va para ti ❤ 10:04</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ❤ 10:04</em>
</p><p>El joven guardó su celular y sacó el primer volumen de la guía de su papá. Joseph notó lo que hacía el chico por el retrovisor y trató de averiguar el nombre del autor de dicho libro, aunque sin resultado alguno.</p><p>—No desperdicias ni un segundo ¿Eh? Se ve que estás entusiasmado. —Joseph trató de romper el hielo.</p><p>—Sí, aprovechar el tiempo…—Tess alzó la ceja al ver cómo la guía era muchos dibujos y diagramas, casi nada de texto, por lo menos ya sabe de dónde sacó eso.</p><p>—Chicuelo, ponte esto, lo necesitarás para el entrenamiento. — Celeste le otorgó un brazalete. — Esto mide tu ritmo cardiaco, tu nivel de oxígeno y…</p><p>—O sea… un oxímetro…—Interrumpió Tess y palabra que hizo reír al campeón.</p><p>—Sólo… póntelo…</p><p>Tras esa pequeña plática, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente. El adolescente aprovechó el tiempo para descifrar lo que escribió su padre, pero lo que se grabó en la mente fue la regla 1: </p><p>
  <em>"El viaje no es viaje si no disfrutas lo que tienes a tu alrededor”. </em>
</p><p>Tess se repitió constantemente esa frase mientras veía a sus lados, tomó un gran bocado de aire y apreció lo que Hoenn tenía para ofrecerle. Sacó su celular y empezó a tomar fotografías de las criaturas, y anotar lo que le había llamado la atención.</p><p>—Chicuelo, tu objetivo es combatir, no llenar el Pokédex. —Comentó Celeste con desgana.</p><p>—No desalientes al muchacho, tendrá sus motivos.</p><p>—Solo busco lo que me llame la atención.</p><p>—¿Ves Celeste? Y tú andas de criticona. — Joseph notó el letrero de bienvenida a Petalburg— Tess, te dejaremos en el bootcamp y a las diecisiete horas nos veremos en el restaurante que está cruzando la calle ¿Te parece? —El joven concordó con las instrucciones.</p><p>Al llegar a la ciudad, el joven se impresionó al ver qué tan diferente era el lugar a comparado de Oldale, los edificios son más altos, la inmensa cantidad de negocios que había en cada calle. Lo que notó más fue lo trivial que eran las personas con tener a su Pokémon a su lado, algo que muy pocas personas lo hacen en su ciudad natal.</p><p>—¿En Oldale no es así? —Preguntó Joseph al joven.</p><p>—No todos, en su mayoría se ocupa o para cumplir con una necesidad o para darles de comer, así que verlos afuera es… bastante raro.</p><p>—Llegamos a tu destino, Celeste y yo iremos a buscar unas cosas, en un rato ella te verá en acción, así que ve calentando motor muchacho. —Joseph quitó el seguro del carro y observó cómo Tess no se bajaba del auto— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí o vas a combatir?</p><p>—Ajá… ¿Algún consejo o algo?</p><p>—No pierdas…</p><p>—Gran consejo oh sabio campeón…— dijo Tess con tono sarcástico.</p><p>El joven bajó del carro y se despidió de los adultos que lo acompañaban. Al ver cómo se alejaban, el chico tomó un bocado de aire y entro al dichoso bootcamp para comenzar su carrera como entrenador. El edificio ocupa toda la cuadra y desde lejos se nota lo sofisticado que es.</p><p>Lo primero que notó al entrar fue la inmensa cantidad de canchas de combate hay en ese lugar, a los costados de cada cancha se encuentran gradas donde las personas pueden descansar u observar otros combates. Al adentrarse más en el edificio, se percató de cómo las entradas de las canchas cuentan con un logo de la ALP, pero de diferentes colores.</p><p>—¿Nuevo? — Preguntó un adulto joven que se acercó a Tess, esta persona trae puesta una chaqueta azul marina— Soy el coordinador del lugar, ¿buscas un lugar donde entrenar?</p><p>—Sí, acabo de empezar y no tengo ni idea de lo que ocurre aquí.</p><p>—Vale, necesitarás la siguiente aplicación. — El coordinador sacó su celular para mostrarle un código QR, a lo que Tess hizo lo mismo para escanear la imagen y descargar la aplicación.— Esta app debes de tenerla activada siempre cuando estés en los bootcamp para que nuestra base de datos sepa que estás activo o no, esto tiene como fin que podamos emparejarte con oponentes disponibles. — El hombre guardó su móvil— Ve a las máquinas para registrarte con tu credencial de entrenador. Cómo eres nuevo, formarás parte de la división Rookie, o sea te enfrentarás a rivales de tu mismo nivel, ya te dije, debes de tener activo la app, el Wi-Fi es gratis aquí, de eso no te preocupes.</p><p>Tess agradeció las indicaciones y se dirigió al lugar señalado por el coordinador. Al encontrar las máquinas, el joven siguió las instrucciones para completar su registro y en unos segundos la pantalla mostró al adolescente con su actual equipo junto con el logo de la ALP que debajo se puede apreciar la leyenda “Rookie.”</p><p>El muchacho se percató de una hoja con otras instrucciones que indican cómo buscar un oponente. Al leerlas con cuidado, buscó un dispositivo similar a la de un cajero automático y al hallarlo, colocó su ID para que la máquina que estaba lograra prenderse y hallar un oponente.</p><p>Tras unos segundos, la pantalla muestra el lugar dónde va a combatir el joven y contra quién se va enfrentar, tras ver la imagen en la pantalla, su celular vibró por la notificación de la app, lo cual le sorprendió al joven que lo que dijo el coordinador no era mentira. El adolescente no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al lugar indicado.</p><p>Su oponente lo estaba esperando en los costados de la cancha, su contrincante no se percató de la llegada del adolescente por los constantes ejercicios de estiramiento que hacía, por ello no se limitó a saludarlo de frente. Al colocarse en su respectiva área, notó en su celular las características del combate. Solo podrán usar una criatura con límite de cinco minutos, ambos podían ver los Pokémon del oponente, por lo cual elegir bien le ayudaría a ganar el encuentro.</p><p>El joven seleccionó a quién irá a combatir y recordó el brazalete que recibió de Celeste. Lo buscó en su mochila y al hallarlo decide colocarlo en su muñeca derecha, este aparato se prendió de inmediato ya con los registros al minuto de su respiración y ritmo cardiaco.</p><p>Su oponente se colocó en posición de combate con su Pokéball en la mano, el chico de Oldale hizo lo mismo y en una misma sintonía materializan a su compañero al centro de la cancha. Tess mandó a su Piplup mientras que su oponente mandó a un simio de color rojo en la cara y de la cintura para abajo, mientras que su barriga es de color crema al igual que los brazos.</p><p>—Parece que tengo ventaja aquí, su cabello en forma de llamita me da indicios de que es tipo fuego… Aunque me preocupa el mío. — Susurró el joven para sí al ver cómo su Pokémon miraba a todos lados menos a su oponente. Para incomodar más la situación, Celeste llegó a ver el combate, ella tenía en sus manos una tableta a la cual le puso los ojos encima.</p><p>—Buen día entrenadores— Se acercó un hombre que traía puesto la misma chaqueta del coordinador que ayudó a Tess hace unos momentos— Seré el juez de este combate de entrenamiento, ¿queda claro? —Ambos participantes acordaron y el árbitro sacó su celular para marcar el número de la cancha. —¿Entrenador Furugawa Shou? —El oponente alzó la mano— Okay, ¿entrenador Albein Tess?</p><p>—Listo. —El joven de Oldale respondió con entusiasmo.</p><p>—Si está todo listo, el combate empezará al sonido de mi silbato. ¿Listos?</p><p>—¡Listos!</p><p>El juez dio el silbatazo inicial, a lo que el oponente de Tess ordenó primero el ataque. El joven indicó a su criatura de tipo agua que contraatacara a su rival, lo que el pingüino reaccionó de inmediato corriendo listo para dar un aletazo, algo que alivió el entrenador primerizo tras ver que su compañero no estaba del todo perdido.</p><p>Por su parte, el simio empezó a cargar un ataque de fuego en su boca mientras esperaba el orden de su entrenador para lanzar el ataque. El joven de Oldale asumió que esperaba que Piplup se acercase para liberar el ataque, por ende, decidió ordenarle que se retirara y esperase por una ventana de contraataque.</p><p>—¡Ahora! ¡Double Fire! [1] — Ordenó Shou.</p><p>Tess indicó a Piplup que esquivase cualquier daño, aunque su Pokémon siguió adelante ignorando las ordenes de su entrenador. El simio lanzó una bola de fuego del tamaño del pingüino, seguido de una bola de fuego más grande que el anterior.</p><p>—¿Qué harás chicuelo? — Celeste dijo para sí misma al ver cómo la presión cardiaca de Tess empezó a subir, la mujer alzó la mirada para ver al adolescente apretar los puños con fuerza.</p><p>—¡Resiste! — Exclamó el joven desesperado. La mujer vio al entrenador y a su Pokémon extender sus manos al unísono, algo que provocó que Celeste sonriese.</p><p>El ataque del tipo fuego impactó a Piplup, pero el daño fue mínimo, esto se notó al ver la sonrisa confiada del pingüino, aunque Tess se preocupó por el segundo impacto. Las patas del tipo agua se aferró al piso y cruzó sus aletas para cuidar su rostro.</p><p>La segunda bola de fuego acertó al Pokémon lo que creó humo negro cubriendo a Piplup. Tras unos segundos el humo empezó a disiparse y la silueta del pingüino siguió en pie manteniendo la postura defensiva, aunque se notó demasiado las manchas negras alrededor de su cuerpo provocado por el ataque, no obstante, la sonrisa confiada se mantuvo.</p><p>—¡Eso es! ¡Ahora ataca con Water Gun! — Ordenó Tess, lo que no se percató fue que las piernas del pingüino estaban temblando del cansancio, bastó unos segundos para que cayera al piso con la barriga al suelo y sus aletas extendidas.</p><p>—El Piplup del Entrenador Albein ya no puede continuar, este enfrentamiento lo gana el entrenador Furugawa— El árbitro dio el silbatazo para dar finalizado el combate y de inmediato sacó su celular para registrar los resultados. — Entrenadores, les pido que dejen el área para los demás participantes, gracias. —El coordinador se retiró de la cancha.</p><p>—Bien hecho, Shou— El adolescente se acercó para darle un apretón de manos, gesto que fue rechazado por el rival y se alejó del lugar murmurando que fue una pérdida de tiempo— ¡Ambos estamos en la liga Rookie! Presumido…—susurró para él mismo.</p><p>—Joven Tess— Celeste se acercó al chico de Oldale aun fijando su mirada en la tableta— Necesito más información, así que te pido que vayas a solicitar otro combate.</p><p>El muchacho aceptó la indicación de la mujer y fue directo a la máquina para buscar un nuevo oponente. A pesar de que haya perdido el su primer combate como Entrenador, esto lo impulsó más, por ello aprovechó el tiempo en lo que le encontraban un oponente para observar a otros combatir. Tras unos minutos, su teléfono le notificó a su siguiente rival, por lo que se dirigió en seguida al lugar indicado.</p><p>El resultado de los dos siguientes combates no fueron sorpresa para Tess, sus dos derrotas no lo desmoronaron como a otros, al contrario, siguió con su entusiasmo gracias a los consejos en las guías de su papá, sobre todo la regla 1, quiere disfrutar todo lo que tiene a su alrededor y aprender de sus derrotas. Ahora sabe que debilidades tiene su Trapinch y que no debería mandar a Golett contra Pokémon de gran alcance.</p><p>Lo que preocupó a Celeste fue la condición física del joven, tras tres combates Tess estaba tomando bocados de aire, la mujer se acercó al muchacho y le indicó que tomara asiento para relajarse.</p><p>—Me encuentro bien Señora Celeste, ahora mismo elijo otro oponente. — La mujer se quedó analizando lo que dijo el joven por unos segundos hasta que chasqueó los dedos.</p><p>—No me digas Señora…—Rio con nervios…— Solo soy mayor que Joseph por unos meses no es para tanto…—Su tono de voz fue bajando más y más.</p><p>—Desea que busque otro oponente… ¿Celeste? — La mujer entró en sí y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tu condición está por los suelos, lo mejor es que descanses y después continúes. — Celeste se acercó al joven y le entregó un pedazo de papel. — Habíamos dicho que nos veríamos en el restaurante de enfrente, pero mi esposo y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de unos asuntos, así que la comida pasará a cena, en esa hoja está la dirección. — La mujer se dio media vuelta. — Nos vemos luego, chicuelo.</p><p>Tess respondió a la despedida y volvió a tomar asiento, no obstante, lo que dijo Celeste resonó en su mente y se preguntó el por qué estaba cansado. Analizó los tres combates pasados y no recuerda haberse movido ni nada, solo estaba dando órdenes. Revisó en las libretas de su papá y no encontró que le ayudara en este caso. Guardó los cuadernos y se preparó para esperar al nuevo oponente.</p><p>Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron y el joven de Oldale ya estaba en la cancha esperando rival. Su oponente entró a los pocos minutos, este saludó cordialmente al muchacho, a lo que Tess sonrió y devolvió el saludo. Al estar los dos posicionados en su respectivo lugar con los Pokémon en medio de la cancha. Esta vez volvió a mandar a Golett mientras que el oponente una criatura voladora de color blanco con rayas azules en las alas, el árbitro dio el silbatazo para dar comienzo al combate.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo, el rival indicó usar Water Gun, a lo que Tess respondió con Pound cuando el Pokémon rival se acercase a él, oportunidad que se le fue negada, ya que su oponente atacó desde los aires. El ataque se disparó con poca potencia por lo cual se le hizo bastante fácil el Pokémon de tierra evitar cualquier daño.</p><p>El acuático volador se sintió en desventaja por al haber visto cómo su ataque falló, ante esta situación se mantuvo en el aire. Tess para no presionar a su Pokémon, le señaló que observara cualquier movimiento inusual y buscar el contraataque, algo que su compañero acató y se colocó en posición de pelea bastante inusual.</p><p>—Ahhh… Golett… Amigo— Susurró el entrenador novato y el Pokémon volteó a verlo— Una pierna va atrás y la otra al enfrente, los puños se colocan a los lados para cubrirte. El tipo dual entendió el consejo y se colocó en una posición correcta.</p><p>El oponente de Tess al ver lo confiado que se puso Golett, volvió a indicar que su compañero volador ataque de nuevo con Water Gun, pero esta vez de corta distancia. El Pokémon volador bajó su altura y se acercó con precaución para atacarlo con mayor fuerza. Al estar a una distancia considerada, Golett se adelantó a su contrincante y soltó un swing [2] izquierdo al rostro conectando la punta del pico del Pokémon acuático volador, golpe que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.</p><p>El tipo dual aprovechó el momento de aturdimiento y volvió a dar un swing esta vez del brazo derecho, la cual conectó contra su rival. El contrincante de Golett cayó al suelo, a lo que el árbitro empezó a observar si el Pokémon podía continuar peleando. El juez vio cómo trató de levantarse del suelo, aunque sus intentos eran en vano, ya para el cuarto intento se oyó el silbatazo.</p><p>—El Wingull de Kumamoto no puede continuar ¡El Golett de Albein gana el encuentro! Tess apretó los puños con fuerza y trató de hacer una celebración silenciosa, aunque los pocos espectadores notaron que desbordaba de alegría. El oponente de Tess se acercó y lo felicitó por la victoria, ambos se estrecharon la mano y cada quien partió rumbo.</p><p>—Perfecto, la primera de muchas, eso espero. —Se dijo para sí mismo el muchacho, quien hasta este momento no había tomado asiento para descansar y disfrutar de una bebida fría.</p><p>El joven se percató de que no había mucha gente a su alrededor, miró la hora en su celular y eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, una hora común para la hora de la comida, además de que escuchó del restaurante de enfrente hace descuentos si presentas tu registro del bootcamp en esta hora del día. Ya decidido su próxima parada, este fue detenido por el sonido de unos tacones. Tess volteó a ver a los lados y no había nadie, se dio media vuelta, tampoco.</p><p>—Estoy cansado, es mi…</p><p>Cuando volvió a darse media vuelta, se topó con una persona. El muchacho pidió disculpas dando una pequeña reverencia, cuando alzó la mirada, Tess se sorprendió de ver a esta persona.</p><hr/><p>[1] Movimiento exclusivo de TCG.</p><p>[2] Movimiento de boxeo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>